The Thirteen Tribes of Kobol
by grpruett
Summary: An unofficial version about the last days of Kobol
1. The Last Days of Kobol

1

The Last Days of Kobol

**Disclaimers: The concept of thirteen colonies originating from Kobol belongs to Universal Studios. **

Several thousand years ago, on the planet Kobol Pres. Quirkon, the President of the colony Aries, stood behind a podium as a group of fifty people were taking his or her seat. When everyone was settled and the room was relatively quiet Pres. Quirkon started to speak out.

"Ladies and gentleman, several generations ago a scientist from the tribe Taurus had discovered that the atmosphere around our planet was deteriorating," said Pres. Quirkon. "We link this deterioration to a number of factors. To name a few they are pollutants, the weapons that we had used and the failure to replenish the plant life after destroying a forest to develop a new city. Five hundred years ago hostility between the thirteen tribes had ceased and we formed the counsel of thirteen so we can solve the threat that we brought to ourselves. I'm sad to say that after five hundred years of searching for a way to save our planet we have failed. In approximately fifty years from now radiation from our sun will start to seep through our atmosphere. Prolong exposure to that radiation will cause severe sickness followed by death. However, twenty-five years ago, President Cridus, the president of Caprica at that time was getting discouraged by our on going failure to find the solution that will eventually lead to our demise. In efforts to save our people President Cridus had sent out probes to search for a new planet that we can go to. To better explain the results of that search I would now like to turn the chair over to the president of Caprica, President Lotus."

People applaud as President Lotus walked up to the podium.

"Thank you," said Pres. Lotus after he reached the podium. "I would also like to thank the spoke person tonight, the president of Aries, Pres. Quirkon." As people applaud Pres. Quirkon waved. He then took his seat next to the podium. "As you just heard from Pres. Quirkon my tribe has been sending out probes for approximately twenty-five years in the hopes to find suitable planet for us to live. We have also been monitoring probes that our ancestors had sent out for the past two hundred years. I am happy to report that we have recently found a possible location in the Arcadia sector. The planet was named Earth. Dr. Eartha is the scientist who had discovered it so she was the one to name it. From our observation we believe Earth is an ocean planet. We are having difficulties to determine the exact distance Earth is to us, but we believe the planet is no more than fifty light years away from us. Since our ships aren't capable at traveling at the speed of light it will take us one hundred years to reach it. I propose that we began building ships to evacuate our planet."

A light lit up above one of the seats. Pres. Quirkon stepped up to the podium.

"The chair recognizes Pres. Akin from the Gemini's," said Pres. Quirkon. Pres. Akin stood up.

"In fifty years we would be lucking to have enough ships to evacuate just one tribe," said Pres. Akin. "What are we supposed to do, draw lottery?"

"I believe there is a solution for that as well," said Pres. Lotus. Pres. Akin sat down. "Now I would like to call on Dr. Brock."

A man in his early forties walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, Pres. Lotus," said Dr. Brock. "Ladies and Gentlemen, some of you may have heard of the trancel theory. In case you haven't heard of it, trancel theory states that if the moon Thraxel would be destroyed during the time of Libra's Armistice Day the explosion would force our second moon, Kodas into a dangerously close rotation around Kobol for approximately twenty-four hours. The gravitation of our planet would be tremendously reduced by eighty percent. An overwhelming number of large ships can be launched simultaneously during that time. I propose that we build the ships on the ground where we can build them large enough and in the quantity that we need to hold everyone. I believe if we concentrate all of our resources on building these ships we can have enough ships built in less than fifty years. Then we would destroy the moon Thraxel during the Libra's Armistice Day. We would then launch our ships."

A light lit up.

"The chair recognizes Pres. Alisa from the Leo's," said Pres. Quirkon.

"Dr. Block, that theory you are proposing is just that a theory and even if that theory can be proven it would create great catastrophes that will destroy a huge percentage of our population," said Pres. Aliza.

"Pres. Aliza, all life on Kobol is estimated to be destroyed in less than years after the radiation exposure," said Dr. Block. "If we do nothing we will die, but if we destroy Thraxel like I propose there is a chance that a good percentage of us will remain alive. So what I'm proposing is that we try to escape our predetermined fate. I believe it is better to try and fail then don't try at all."

A light had lit up.

"The chair recognizes Dr. Caine," said Pres. Quirkon.

"Pres. Lotus, why Earth when there is a dozen closer planets that we can go to?" asked Dr. Cain.

"Pres. Lotus, may I answer that question?" asked Dr. Block. Pres. Lotus just motioned for him to proceed. "Dr. Cain, we can certainly go to other planets, but the other planets lack the efficient water supply. We would be lucky if we were able to sustain a thousand people on some of those planets. The water supply on Earth has enough water-supply to sustain us all."

A light lit up.

"The chair recognizes Pres. Ussela from the Taurus," said Pres. Quirkon.

"Dr. Block, what is the possibility that Earth is nothing more than a glob of water just floating in space?" asked Pres. Ussela.

"Earth has a normal rotation around its sun which suggests that it does have mass like most planets," said Dr. Block. "If it was a glob of water it would have very little mass. So the magnetic pull of the sun would have little effect. Therefore we conclude Earth has land, but as to how much land is still undetermined. The entire land mass can be under water for as much that we know. If that is the case, however, we will simply fire our lasers in a few strategic locations to deepen several areas. By doing that water would move or shift to those regions and exposing the landmass."

A light lit up above Pres. Akin again.

"The chair recognizes Pres. Akin," said Quirkon.

"Dr. Block, it was stated earlier that Earth is in the Arcadia sector, but didn't our ancestors came to the conclusion that if we would colonize any system it would be in the Nerryeus system?" asked Pres. Akin.

"Our ancestors had started sending probes to that region of space more than two hundred years ago," said Dr. Block. "Caprica's scientists have sent five probes alone within the past twenty-five years. Every one of those probes has stopped sending signal back to us in relatively the exact same distance from us. We are unable to find a cause for this. The Zodia tribe had even sent out their first and so far the only long-range spacecraft into that region fifteen years ago. That ship went missing four years after it had left Kobol. So we are unable to determine what is actually in that system. There maybe a planet that can support all of us in the Nerryeus system and only six years away from us, but when it comes to that system we are blind." He then looked over the crowd before continuing. "Is there any other questions?"

After seeing that there were no more questions Pres. Quirkon went back to the podium. Dr. Block started back towards his seat.

"Let's give Dr. Block a round of applause for his contribution," said Pres. Quirkon. People then began to applaud. Pres. Quirkon waited until he was able to be heard again. "As we all know, the Zodia tribe has been the leading nation at building space stations and short range space crafts. So I would like to propose that Pres. Cryston of the Zodia tribe take charge of our shipbuilding. Are there any objections?" There were no objections. He then continued. "I have already spoken with Pres. Cryston about in what way the ships should be built, so unless there are other questions or issue to discus I motion to dismiss the council."

After no objections Pres. Quirkon ended the meeting.

Two hours later at the University of Caprica, three-university students that were one semester away at becoming a doctor of science, were concluding their finding of their sun.

One of the students just hit a key on the computer to calculate the results. She was then disturbed by what she saw.

"Oh lord," said Ali, the student at the computer. "Zack, come over here quick and verify what I'm seeing."

Zack started walking over there.

"What going on?" asked Zack as he walked up to the computer.

"I don't want to plant any thoughts in your head so just tell me what you see on the screen," said Ali. Marcus was walking over to the computer to see what was going on. "In fact let me delete the data I had put in. I want you to put in the data yourself just in case I'm doing something wrong."

Ali then proceeded to erase her input. When she was done she got up so Zack could sit down. Marcus walked up to the computer.

"What's going on?" asked Marcus.

"I want to see what Zack comes up with before I say anything," said Ali.

Zack started to plug in the data into the computer. After calculating the results Zack showed a puzzled expression. He then started to double-check the data that they had.

"Marcus, hand me that file folder over there?" asked Zack. After being handed the file, Zack slowing crossed reference the data.

"Ally; Zack, will one of you tell me what is going on?" asked Marcus.

"We are dead," said Zack as he was looking at the data.

"Dead?" asked Marcus. "You mean as in trouble with the professor."

"No, I mean no longer among the living," said Zack.

"So I wasn't misunderstanding the results," said Ali.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Marcus.

"Our sun is very unstable and is dying. It is drastically fluctuating in intensity," said Zack. "Because of that it is destroying our atmosphere. I suspect that we have at best twenty-five years before all life on Kobol is dead."

"Ok," said Marcus as he started to laugh. "You two almost had me fooled. Nice joke, but can we continue our project."

"Marcus. Zack and I are not joking," exclaimed Ali. Marcus' expression turned serious. "Zack, we should tell someone."

"And who are we supposed to tell?" asked Zack. "Better yet, even if we did tell someone what then? All of the space ships we have combined would at best be able to hold a thousand people. We have never even left our solar system so where would the survivors go?

"I don't have the answers to those questions, but I can't remain quiet," said Ali.

"Ali, if you and Zack are serious, we can take the results to my uncle," said Marcus. "He would know what to do."

"Why your uncle?" asked Ali.

"My uncle is Secretary Karver," said Marcus.

"Marcus, we known each other for three years," said Ali "Why didn't you tell me who your uncle was?"

"I wanted people to like me for who I am and not who my uncle is," said Marcus.

"Marcus, how soon can we go and talk to with your uncle," asked Ali.

"We can go now," said Marcus.

"Let me print these results off and we can go," said Zack.

An hour later Ali, Zack and Marcus were waiting outside Secretary Karver's office. Zack had the papers he printed off rolled up in his hand. Kay, Secretary Karver's aide was typing on her computer. She would occasionally look over at them.

After waiting patiently for ten minutes Secretary Karver finally came out of his office to talk to them. .

"Marcus, what can I do for you and your friends?" asked Secretary Karver.

"Can we four go talk in private?" asked Marcus as he looked at Kay.

"We can go into my office," said Secretary Karver. They then walked in the office. Secretary Karver shut the door behind them. "So Marcus, what brings you and friends here?"

"Secretary Karver, for a class project we three have been doing studies of our sun," said Zack. He then held up the papers. "Secretary Karver, the data that we have collected shows without a doubt that our sun is in a mass fluctuation. In approximately twenty-five years all life on this planet will be destroyed."

"I'm sorry, but you are?" asked Secretary Karver.

"My name is Zack and her name is Ali," he said.

"Zack, there is nothing wrong with our sun," said Secretary Karver. "The data that the three of you had collected must be wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with our data," said Ali.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I will do," said Secretary Karver. "I need all of the data that the three of you had collected and I will give it to an expert to recheck your results."

"You want all of the work we done?" asked Zack.

"Is that a problem?" asked Secretary Karver.

"How long have the government known?" asked Zack.

"I'm sorry Zack, I don't under…" said Secretary Karver as he was interrupted.

"Don't insult my intelligence," said Zack. "All you need to check our results are these papers. The only reason you would want everything is if you were wanting to eliminate our work."

Secretary Karver looked at Zack for a second. He then let out a sigh.

"Five hundred years ago Dr. Zarco had also came to that conclusion," said Secretary Karver.

"The council of thirteen knew for five hundred years and kept it to themselves," said Ali.

"The council of thirteen knows that all life on Kobol will begin dying in about fifty years, but they do not no the true cause," said Secretary Karver.

"What does the council of thirteen believe," asked Marcus.

"They believe that we caused the deterioration of our atmosphere from our pollutants and the weapons that we had used during our wars," said Secretary Karver. "I will insist that it remains that way. So I'm going to give all of you a chance to willingly give up your research and give me every data you have collected. Otherwise you will leave me no choice, but to cease your data."

"Why the deception?" asked Ali.

"Three hours ago the council of thirteen has agreed to begin building ships," said Secretary Karver. "Our experts believe we can get enough ships built to hold the entire population of Kobol in the fifty years we have remaining. If the people of Sagittarius, Virgo and Pisces learn of our sun they would claim that it was the will of the lords of Kobol. They would not leave Kobol in fifty years. For them to be willing to leave Kobol they must believe that we caused this problem and this is not the will of the lords of Kobol."

"You keep saying fifty years," said Zack. "According to our data we will be lucky if we have more than twenty-five years."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Secretary Karver.

"We are positive," said Ali.

Secretary Karver opened his door and stuck his head out.

"Kay, get a hold of Dr. Block and tell him I need to see him as soon as possible," said Secretary Karver.

"I'm on it," said Kay.

"Uncle, there is no way to evacuate the entire population in twenty-five years," said Marcus as Secretary Karver was shutting his door. "Even if we had fifty years like you are saying we will be lucky to get enough ships to hold ten percent of the population

"We are planning to build large ships on the ground," said Karver. "We are thinking that we can build the ship to replace the housing complexes so when the time comes they will be where they should be."

"You are planning to launch a large ship from the ground?" asked Ali.

"A large ship would never be able to overcome the Kobol's gravitational pull," said Zack.

"I'm sure that all of you have heard of the trancel theory," said Secretary Karver.

"Uncle, you and everyone involve can't be serious?" asked Marcus.

"What can't you be serious on, Secretary Karver?" asked Ali as she showed a puzzled look on her face. Zack also had a puzzled look on his face.

"Ali, we can't construct enough ships by building them in space for several reasons so they are planning to build them on the ground," said Marcus. "However, a large ship on the ground can not overcome our gravitational pull of our planet so the only thing that is left is to eliminate or at the very least greatly reduce the gravitational pull."

"May the lords of Kobol help us all," said Zack as he realized what was planned.

"Secretary Karver do you and the people that are contemplating the idea of forcing the moon Kodas into a dangerously close orbit around Kobol realize the full impact that it will have on Kobol?" asked Ali. "I mean tidal waves higher than anyone can imagine would devastate any coastal cities. Not to mention unspeakable storms and seismic activity."

"Ali, we are expecting ten or even fifteen percent lost of our population from the disasters you had just mention, however by not doing it we wouldn't be able to save five percent of our population."

"Secretary Karver, how long was the council of thirteen planning to keep this from the population?" asked Zack.

"If we can, up to the day we destroy Thraxel," said Secretary Karver. "The people that will be building the ships will be thinking that they are building our next era of housing complexes. We feel that the death toll will be much higher otherwise."

"So who is designing the ships?" asked Ali.

"The Zodia tribe will be designing them," said Secretary Karver.

"Uncle, is there a planet that we can travel to?" asked Marcus.

"We will be going to the planet Earth," said Secretary Karver.

"I have never heard of that planet," said Ali.

"Very few people have," said Secretary Karver. There was then a knock on the door. Security Karver opened the door. Dr. Block then walked in while carrying a file folder. "Dr. Block, I like for you to meet my nephew Marcus and his two friends, Zack and Ali. All three of them are one semester away of becoming Doctors of science themselves."

"Secretary Karver, I don't mean to be rude, but was I called here to be asked to give these three a job?" asked Dr. Block.

"We didn't come here to try to find a job," said Ali. "We came here to warn someone that our sun is dying, but to our surprise certain people knew already."

"You three discovered that our sun is dying?" asked Dr. Block.

"Here are the conclusions of our research," said Zack as he held up the paper. "However, our conclusion slightly differs than what everyone believes."

"Differs? In what way?" asked Dr. Block.

"We concluded that our atmosphere will be seriously deteriorated in twenty-five years," said Zack. "All life will be dead soon after the radiation of our sun starts to seep through."

"May I see your conclusions," asked Dr. Block as he reached out his hand. Zack handed him the papers.

Dr. Block slowly read the report.

"This is not good," said Dr. Block.

"So you agree with our results?" asked Ali.

"I wish I can dispute these findings, but I can't," said Dr. Block. "Secretary Karver, I'm afraid we have a greater challenge to overcome. We have to build the same number of ships in half the time. Zack, by you and your friends bringing this forward you three may have saved us all. You all three deserve a medal."

"Truthfully, I rather be given an idea for a new project that we can finish within two weeks," said Ali. "Since we no longer have a project to turn in we are going to fail the semester."

Dr. Block looked at is file folder and stood in a thought for a moment.

"I will do better than that," said Dr. Block. He then handed Ali the file folder.

"What is this?" asked Ali.

"It's something I have been researching for the past ten years," said Dr. Block. "I was about to submit this to the medical journals when I was called here on an important matter. You three will turn it in to your professor to claim the work and in a few months I will confirm your conclusions."

"What is the research about?" asked Marcus.

"It's on the declining birthrate of the Zodia tribe," said Dr. Block.

"The Zodia tribe's birthrate is declining?" asked Zack.

"In the past thousand years the birth rate of the Zodia tribe has dropped by one percent," said Dr. Block.

"I'm sorry Dr. Block, but I do not understand the significant of that," said Zack.

"Most people wouldn't," said Dr. Block. "However, the research covers to why it is significant. To save you sometime reading it I will highlight it for you. Three thousand years ago the Zodia tribe had closed their borders to all of the other tribes. They are the only pure tribe of Kobol or as pure that one can be after three thousand years."

"Dr. Block, my grandmother is from the Zodia tribe," said Ali.

"And so is my brother's wife," said Dr. Block. "People from Zodia are not prisoners. Any of them are allowed to leave the tribe, but if anyone of them marries outside the tribe that person will be exiled. Granted they can always go there as a tourist, but after two weeks of being there they must leave, otherwise they will be forced out."

"So that is the reason why we couldn't stay any longer than what we did when we would go visit my relatives," said Ali.

"Well getting back on the subject, when a tribe isolate themselves from the other tribes like the Zodiacs did the chromosomes from the alpha to the zeta chromosomes will eventually become the same to both parents. When that happens the child born from those parents is born sterile. You can think of it as the lords of Kobol population control."

"You are saying that the Zodia tribe is becoming sterile because they are of a pure tribe?" asked Zack.

"In my research I concluded that no less than five tribes must intermix in order to remain fertile," said Dr. Block.

"Dr. Block, how soon do you estimate until the Zodia's can't produce children?" asked Marcus.

"I estimate that it will become a serious problem in four thousand years if not sooner," said Dr. Block.

"Dr. Block, why are you giving up your research to us?" asked Ali.

"My motives in giving you my research is partially due to a selfish act on my part," said Dr. Block.

"How so?" asked Ali.

"I need all of you to graduate and graduate on time," said Dr. Block.

"For what reason?" asked Zack.

"All three of you have proven to be good scientists," said Dr. Block. "I want the three of you part of my staff."

"You are offering us a job?" asked Marcus.

"I have the authority to hire anyone I want and I want all three of you on my staff," said Dr. Block. "So the job is yours; if you want it that is."

"Yes," exclaimed Ali.

"I also except your offer," said Zack.

Marcus showed a concern expression.

"What about you, Marcus?" asked Dr. Block.

"I wish I can accept your offer, but I'm not competent enough to accept it," said Marcus.

"What do you mean you're not competent enough?" asked Ali.

"Ali, let's face it. You and Zack have been carrying me," said Marcus. "If you handed me that report that you and Zack compiled, it would have taken me much longer to draw the conclusion that you and Zack did in seconds."

"Marcus, we might be carrying you through the actual scientific models, but you had carried Zack and me through the theories and text work. When it comes to theories you're the best person I know. That is why we made a great team. When one of us failed short in our abilities, at least one of the two remaining was able to carry on."

"Ali is right," said Zack. "We wouldn't have gotten as far as we did if it wasn't for you."

"Marcus, I haven't changed my mind about you being part of my staff," said Dr. Block. "If you know the theories as well as Ali made out, I'm going to need you as well."

"Then I accept your offer," said Marcus.

"Good, all three of you can report to the Caprica's institute of science tomorrow," said Dr. Brock. "What time will you three be out of class?"

"We will be out at fifteen hundred hours," said Zack.

"Then I want all three of you at the Caprica's institute of science tomorrow at sixteen hundred hours," said Dr. Brock.

"We'll be there," said Zack.

0600 the following morning at the space institute of Zodia, Latain was walking into a briefing room A group of fifteen engineers had stopped their conversations as he was walking in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but had a disturbing conversation with Pres. Cryston," said Latain as he was taking his seat. "It appears that our experts had misjudged on how quickly our atmosphere will deteriorate. We have only twenty-five years to create our ships not fifty. So with that thought in mine who wants to go first at sharing his or her ideas?"

"Latain, we won't be able to build enough ships in twenty-five years," said Marco as Terra appeared in deep thought.

"Marco, we do not have the time to think in a negative manner," said Latain. He then noticed Terra deep in thought. "Terra, you appear as if you are trying to solve our issue single handedly. Perhaps we can help you solve this issue if you tell us your idea."

"I was just thinking of my very first engineering assignment in the aqua-city of Poseidon," said Terra.

"Wow, you were on Poseidon?" asked one of the men. "Were you on it when it was destroyed?"

"Yes and that was what I was thinking about," said Terra. "The Poseidon was created in small sections at a time so there were actually two sets of doors where the sections met. The living sections of Poseidon were actually held to the ocean floor by anchors along as being coupled to heavy sections such as the engineering section. During the disaster that destroyed Poseidon, Capt. Isac decided to detach each section from one another along with cutting the anchor. Each section had some kind of baffling devise so as we traveled to the surface the decompression was adjusted automatically."

"That is fascinating, but how does that help us?" asked Marco.

"Actually that does help us," said Latain. "We walked in here thinking that we needed to construct enough ships to evacuate the population of Kobol. From what Terra had said I now know that how we were thinking is wrong. We don't need to build hundreds or even thousands of ships. We just need to build thousands of smaller sections or modules of a larger ship or ships. Those modules would then be coupled together once we clear Kobol's atmosphere."

"I do see a problem," said Troptan. "Without a propulsion system how would we get the modules into space?"

"If we can greatly reduce the gravitational pull of Kobol like we think we can, it wouldn't need much of a propulsion system," said Karva. "In fact just a relatively short steady burst from a small drop off propulsion system would be enough to overcome the reduced gravitational pull. We can set the steady burst to activate automatically when the atmospheric conditions are correct so no one will have to worry about when to launch. The doors will have to be set to lock automatically also so no one can accidentally open a door when it launches."

"We can design the doors in a way that we can control the lock by a master computer during the day of the launch," said Latain.

"We will also have to have shuttle crews to intercept each module and couple them to a master section that does have a propulsion system," said Terra.

"We would have to design each module airtight, however that would cause problems before the launch," said Artello.

"What kind of problems?" asked Latain.

"Since we are planning to replace our permanent houses with airtight housing modules, those modules will cause suffocation if we don't pipe oxygen into them," said Artello.

"We won't have to," said Terra. "All we need to do is to create a break away shell from the rest of the module. An open-air duct to the outside can be installed connecting the shell to the actual module. When the module separates from the shell the air duct would instantly close; preventing the oxygen from escaping. However, we will need to install a small oxygen system that will be activated when the module is launched."

"An oxygen system of any size will have to have a water source," said Artello.

"We can build each module with a reservoir sublevel," said Marco. "This sublevel will supply the module with the water it needs."

"Perhaps the housing module won't need a reservoir," said Terra. "I mean there will be a reservoir already. We do use a good size-heating tank for normal use, such as bathing and several other every day uses. We would just install multiple tanks were we would normally place one."

"We will have to design the electrical system and plumbing system where they would disconnect from the module's shell and yet each module's systems must be allowed to be couple to each other after each one has been launched," said Karva.

"I believe these housing modules should be design with several floors and large enough to hold many families," said Latain. "These housing modules also need to be able to be coupled with each other at any of the six sides."

"I will start designing a computer model of what we need after the meeting," said Artello.

"You will want to include a communication system so we can communicate with each other," said Terra.

"You had better put a speaker in that as well that is separate from the communication system," said Karva. "We are going to have to calm those people down after the launch. We won't be able to do it while they are trying to talk to others while in a state of panic."

"Ok it sound as if we pretty much got the living module of the ship taken care of," said Latain. "Now let's move on. Other modules we will need to complete a ship will be an engineering section, a bridge, a science section, a medical center and maybe a recreation center. Is there anything that I might have left out?"

"I suggest that we also build hydroponics and other sections that can hold livestock," said Artello.

"I believe we need a landing section for our shuttles," said Marco. "We will need to use every shuttle we have to scout the planet."

"Can anyone think of other sections these ships must have?" asked Latain.

"Perhaps a tabernacle," said Terra. "A lot of people are going to want a place to pray."

"Anything else?" asked Latain After a brief moment of waiting no one else spoke up. Latain then assign who will be in charge of building which module.

An hour later at the Gemini's Defensive Center the top generals of all the thirteen tribes were taking their seats. Gen. Wylis of the tribe Gemini started to speak out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the council of thirteen has asked us to discover a way to obliterate the moon Thraxel," said Gen. Wylis. "Since bombarding the moon with weapons of mass destruction would only result in turning Thraxel into a nuclear wasteland, I feel we should stay away from that kind of thinking. Does anyone wish to begin with his or her thoughts?"

"I believe for us to blow up any moon it must be destroyed from within the core or at several strategic locations near the moon's core," said Gen. Saicor of the tribe Taurus.

"An explosion at several strategic points near the core from all of our combine weapons should do it," said Gen. Coras of the tribe Caprica.

"How are we supposed to get to those strategic locations of the moon?" asked Gen. Wylis.

"The people of Sagittarius have been using a vehicle known as a catacomb-crawler to cut through rock and crystal to search for ore and tylium," said Boracson of the tribe Pisces. "We can create a few larger version of that vehicle and drill to those locations."

"We would have to modify the cabin of the catacomb-crawler to withstand the decompression, but I believe it would work," said Gen. Styla of the tribe Sagittarius.

"We will also have to build some kind of depressurize storage room at those locations," said Gen. Saicor. "Otherwise any explosive we would place at any of those locations would prematurely detonate."

"We had better make those into secure facilities," said Gen. Wylis. "So I suggest that all of the members of the council of thirteen must be in an agreement to detonate the core. I would hate to have the core prematurely detonated because of one person."

"Agreed," they all said almost in cadenced.

"Since my tribe has the facility to construct the catacomb-crawlers, I suggest that my tribe should construct the ones that will travel to the core of the moon," said Gen. Styla.

"I have no objection," said Gen. Wylis. He then took a moment and looked at each general. He then continued. "Gen. Styla, you have a go."

Sixteen hundred hours Ali, Zack and Marcus were walking in the Caprica's institute of science. After walking in they walked up to the guards stations.

"May I help the three of you?" asked the guard.

"Hi, I'm Ali and my friends are Zack and Marcus," said Ali as she pointed out her friends. "We are here to see Dr. Block."

"Dr. Block has informed me at who you three are," said the guard. "All three of you will need to place both hands on the scanners and look into the camera."

"For what reason?" asked Marcus.

"By doing that your profile will be place on the system and if your profile is not on the system neither one of you can get pass any doors without an escort," said the guard. "So if all three of you are planning to work here I suggest place your hands on the scanner and look at the camera."

As Ali started to place her hands on the scanners the guard picked up the phone and reported their presence.

After waiting patiently in the lobby Dr. Eartha, a woman in her mid thirties walked up to Ali, Zack and Marcus.

"Hi I am Dr. Eartha," she said. "I know you would be Ali, but which of you two is Marcus and which one of you is Zack."

"I'm Marcus," said Marcus.

"And with the process of elimination that leaves me as Zack," said Zack.

"Well, if you three come with me, I will give you a tour of our facility," said Dr. Eartha.

After an hour long tour all four of them walked into the lab.

"Last, but not least the place where you three will be spending the most of your time," said Dr. Eartha. After a brief moment of looking over the room Ali walked up to a print out of an out of focus blue planet.

"Is this a planet?" asked Ali.

"That is planet Earth," said Dr. Eartha. "We discovered it two years ago."

"So that will be our new home," said Ali.

"That planet won't be our home," said Dr. Eartha. "Our home will be on ships while traveling to that planet. If our people are lucky our great grand children can call it home."

"Earth is that for away?" asked Marcus.

"I'm afraid so," said Dr. Eartha as the lab door was opening. Dr. Block then walked through.

"I'm speculating you three are getting acquainted with the facility," said Dr. Block as he walked in.

"This is an impressing facility," said Zack.

"So what will we be doing?" asked Marcus.

"I see you like to get right to business," said Dr. Block. "We will be trying to create a more efficient fuel so our ships can travel farther with the given amount of fuel. We will also be trying to overcome certain speed barriers that plague us. Marcus your prime duties will be to go through every theory we have on speed barriers and run simulated test on how to overcome those barriers and Marcus, don't be afraid to come up with a few theories of your own."

"I will try not to disappoint you," said Marcus as Ali noticed a map on the wall of the city of Eden. She walked over to look at it. When she looked at it she noticed a red mark on the map.

"You won't disappoint me if you don't find the answer, but I would love for you to astonish me," said Dr. Block.

"I will do what I can to make that happen," said Marcus.

"Dr. Block, what is happening in the city of Eden?" asked Ali.

"A pyramid is being constructed," said Dr. Block. "Just in case any of our descendants would return here for some answers a record of our final days will be engraved in stone there."

"Why engrave a record into stone?" asked Ali.

"A computer record can be lost or corrupted over time and papers will crumble at a touch," said Dr. Block. "The only thing we can think of that can withstand the test of time is engraving it in stone."

"What about the intruders that would wander in?" asked Zack. "There would be no telling who might come across it."

"And that is where a key amulet will come in at," said Dr. Block. "Before we leave each member of the council of thirteen will be given an amulet. That amulet will open certain chambers of the pyramid. Without that amulet a person can lose his or her life."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Ali.

"We need to protect where we went just in case another intelligent being would come across the pyramid; beings that wouldn't think twice of destroying us," said Dr. Block.

Twenty years later, most of the permanent houses have been torn down and replaced by the housing modules. The permanent houses that were being replaced last were near the coastal regions. Each housing module was large enough to hold many families. A small back-up power source that can supply power for two weeks was installed in each housing module. Two narrow hallways intersected in the center on each floor. The stairs were design to be part of the break away shell. A set of doors at the stairs will automatically close and seal during the launch. Other modules will supply excess to the other floors once the ship is assembled. Hidden storage room filled with nonperishables and bottles of drinking water were created on each floor. That storage room will be uncovered when the module is launched. Each room in the housing module wasn't very large. The walls, floors and ceiling were made of a soft material. Most of the furniture was mounted to the floor. Each bed was able to fold into the wall to make more room. The arms of every chair were adjustable at three points. In one position the arms of the chair would drape over a person's lap. The audio-visual devices were mounted in a wall. The screen of each audio-visual device was use for both watching a network program and communicating with others.

Little success was made of creating a more efficient fuel.

Dr. Eartha and Ali were looking at the new images of Earth that the probe had sent back. The monitor was fuzzy. While attempting to clear up the fuzziness Dr. Eartha had completely lost the signal.

"Frak," Dr. Eartha blurted out. As she was trying to find the signal again a clear close up signal of an ocean planet came into focus.

"Eartha, is that Earth?" asked Ali.

"No, it's not," said Dr. Eartha. She then started to check where that signal is coming from. "My god. This signal is coming from one of the probes we sent to the Nerryeus system. We thought all of those probes were lost."

"How many probes where sent there?" asked Ali.

"We sent five out," said Dr. Eartha. "Since we found this one let see if we can find any of the others."

Dr. Eartha then started to adjust the signal of another monitor. Within a minute another close up image of an ocean planet came into view.

"Is that the same planet?" asked Ali as she was trying to compare the two.

"I don't believe so," said Dr. Eartha. "I believe that solar system has more than one habitable planet."

"This is wonderful," said Ali. "We won't have to spend a hundred years on a space ship traveling to Earth. I just wish that Dr. Block was still alive to see this."

Dr. Eartha went over to the phone and picked it up. She then started to report their findings.

The following morning the president of Caprica called an emergency meeting of the council of thirteen. By midday they were taking their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, late yesterday evening two of my scientists had come across these images," said Pres. Wilton, the president of Caprica. He then flipped a switch on a projector. Images of two ocean planets appeared on the screen. "These two images were sent to us from two of the probes we had sent to the Nerryeus system."

"I was under the understanding that all of those probes were lost and no longer functioning," said Pres. Hindu, the president of Gemini.

"So did we, Pres. Hindu," said Pres. Wilton. "We have no explanation as to why we lost the signal of each of our probes or the reason why we are now able to receive signals from two of them. One thing we are certain about is that we have found two ocean planets that can support life and in a solar system no more than six years away from us. The two scientists that had discovered the planets have sent the probes a command as to do a scan of the entire solar system. It will be a while before the probes will receive the command and for the signal to reach us."

"I see no need to wait for additional scans before we decide to go to those planets instead of Earth," said Pres. Ortega, the president of Aries. "All in favor as to colonize the Nerryeus system say aye."

"Aye," said nine members of the council of thirteen. Pres. Wilton was one of the members that didn't vote.

"Members of the council, I too feel as if we should go to the Nerryeus system if it is safe," said Pres. Wilton. "There maybe intelligent life on these planets so I feel we must act with caution."

"Pres. Wilton, according to those images we have a better idea of those two planets than what we do about Earth," said Pres. Ortega. "In addition, if we can't relocate our people on those two planets who is to stop us from turning around and going to Earth."

"You do make an excellent point, Pres. Ortega," said Pres. Wilton. "So you have convinced me. I will also vote to go to the Nerryeus system."

"You can count my tribe in on that," said Pres. Tolanda, the President of Pisces.

"Mine as well," said Pres. Collin, the president of the Sagittarius.

Everyone turned to face Pres. Orlando, the President of the Zodia.

"Those two planets does look promising, however, I will be leading the Zodia tribe to Earth," said Pres. Orlando.

"If you lead your tribe to Earth, you and your tribe will be alone," said Pres. Ortega.

"I believe that is what he is counting on," said Pres. Mandor, the President Taurus. "Pres. Orlando, did you not read the medical journals on how one tribe can not survive alone. A single tribe would eventually become sterile."

"That is nothing more than some felgercarb," said Pres. Orlando. "My scientists assure me that, that isn't true."

"From what I hear two out of every three scientists believe that a single tribe attempting to survive on their own would become sterile within nine thousand years," said Tolanda. "So far your tribe has been isolating themselves for the past three thousand years."

"My tribe will continue as plan," said Pres. Orlando. He then stood. "I wish you all farewell for now."

"Pres. Orlando, I hope the lords of Kobol will convince you of your error before it is too late," said Pres. Collin.

Pres. Orlando just nodded his head. He then left the room.

Early the next morning just outside the space institute of Zodia, one hundred recruits from every tribe of Kobol stood quietly waiting to hear Capt. Autaska speak out.

"Welcome recruits, what you hear from me will be highly classified information," said Capt. Autaska. "Any discussion of what I'm about to tell each one of you outside this facility will be considered treason and the responsible individual or party will be punished as such. Now each one of you is probably thinking about now and saying to yourself, 'wait a second. I had answered an advertisement to become part of a crew that will assemble starships that are capable of distant space travel. Why is that classified? Have I've been misled by the advertisement.' No, you have not been misled. Each one of you will be learning how to assemble starships. In fact what you will be doing is coupling a pre-assembled housing module to housing module and a housing module to a medical module and so on until a starship the size of a good size city has been assembled. Time will be at an essence. In fact time will be so critical everyone involve with coupling the modules together will only have two weeks to be completely done. The classified part is this. You have already seen what is to be couple with one another. In fact nine out of ten of your homes are housing modules that you will be coupling to another module to form a starship. When I tell you how to identify the other modules you will be looking at things in a whole knew prospective. Now take a look behind me at the structure there. That structure was built five years ago. That structure will eventually become one-third of a bridge section of a starship. You will be able to identify this structure and the other structures that will become a part of a starship by the address it has on it. The address will always have ten digits and will follow the symbol of what tribe it is from. Now I am willing to bet each one of you are asking yourself, 'what in Hades is going on? Why are we living and working in sections of a starship?' The answer to that is our atmosphere is decaying. In five years radiation from our sun will start to seep through the atmosphere. Being exposed to this radiation for more than one week will cause a person to become severely sick. If that person remains in the radiation for more than two weeks that person will die. To save the population of Kobol those modules that we are working in and living in will be launched into space in approximately four to five years. How this will happen will not be our concern. What will be our concern is that those modules will have frightened people on them. Your job will be to couple those modules to the main section of the starship as fast as you possibly can and you will have fourteen days before people start dying. You will be doing this while wearing a space suit and walking on the outside of these modules. You will not be using a tether line. A tether line will only slow you down. However, you will be using a lightweight propulsion pack that will be strapped on your back. Now, do any of you have any questions?"

"How many starships will there be?" asked a man.

"Even if I could answer that question I'm not sure if I should," said Capt. Autaska. "I don't want the thought of an overwhelming number to affect your performance."

"How many people will there be assembling the starship?" asked a woman.

"We are hoping to get thousands or even hundreds of thousands of people trained in time for this," said Capt. Autaska. "This training program will last sixteen weeks. When we are done all of you will become instructors. Each one of you will then train a hundred more people and so on."

"How many people are there so far?" asked a man.

"This program was just put into effect so this group will be the first," said Capt. Autaska.

"Are we going to be trained in space?" asked a man.

"Everyone will be trained in an artificial space environment," said Capt. Autaska. "Everyone will also be spending a lot of time in a computer simulator."

"How are we to gather the sections after the launch?" asked a man.

"Hundreds of a one man probes are being built as we speak," said Capt. Autaska. "Those probes will have the means to grab a section and bring it to you and your fellow crewmembers to be coupled."

"For what you have told us is that the reason why our government or governments are ignoring our complaints about our cramped and unconventional living conditions?" asked a man.

"Yes," said Capt. Autaska.

"Why keep what you have told us a secret from the public?" asked a woman.

"We believe if the population knew what was happening there would be panic in the streets. The government is hoping to keep the deaths to a minimum," said Capt. Autaska. There was then a short silence. "If there are no more questions we will go in the facility and begin."

Four years later and just seventy-two hours away from the Libra's Armistice Day, a global wide emergency was declared. A marshal law was then put into effect. Anyone that was found on the streets by the security forces were apprehended and taken in. Homeless people were required to go to a designated area. Any pets were required to be brought in doors as well. Each member of the council of thirteen and their family members were aboard what will become part of a command center of one of their ten thousand ships. On the main control counsel of the bridge had two rows of thirteen lights. Two of the lights that were directly above and below each other represented a tribe. Below the lights was a switch. Below the switch was a depression where an amulet can be inserted.

On Libra's Armistice Day the authorities were confident that everyone along with every pet and livestock were in doors.

The president of each tribe announced to the tribe at what was about to take place and for them to remain calm. They were also to get rid of or secure any lose item that can cause serious harm. They are then to secure themselves into a seat in their housing module.

As each member of the council of thirteen was ready for the destruction of the moon they inserted his or her amulet in the control counsel. After inserting the amulet one of the lights that represented his or her tribe had lit up. When the thirteenth light of one of the rows lit up, each council member had flipped the switch. The next row of lights then lit up within a second of each other.

The military of each tribe was monitoring both moons when several large explosions were picked up near the core level of Thraxel simultaneously. Instead of destroying the moon as they expected, it had set off a chain reaction.

"What happen?" asked Gen. Fosybes of the tribe Zodia.

"I'm not quite sure, Sir," said Col. Brayla. "The internal temperature of Thraxel had spiked by three hundred percent in the initial blast and is still risen rapidly."

"Sir, it looks as if all we did was gave the moon heartburn," said Lt. Corbello.

"Col. Brayla, flip over to the heat sensors," said Gen. Fosybes.

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Brayla.

The heat sensors indicated that most of the heat was at the core and extended outward towards the surface. As the temperature continued to rise the heat would travel closer to the surface like a growing root.

"Col. Brayla, overlap the display of the tylium deposits of Thraxel on the screen," said Gen. Fosybes.

The overlap display indicated that the tylium deposits were being ignited and was traveling rapidly to the surface.

As they were monitoring the scan, Lt. Corbello received a signal.

"Sir, Pres. Mosheben is signaling," said Lt. Corbello.

"Lt. Corbello, put Pres. Mosheben on the screen," said Gen. Fosybes.

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Corbello.

"Gen. Fosybes, what happen?" asked Pres. Mosheben. "Did we fail?"

"Pres. Mosheben, we are not sure what happen, but from the scans that we are receiving from Thraxel I feel it is too soon to say that we had failed," said Gen. Fosybes

"What kind of scans?" asked Pres. Mosheben

"The internal temperature of the moon is rapidly rising," said Gen. Fosybes. "If continues in the same manner for another five minutes the internal heat will reach the surface. Once that happens I feel that there is a chance that moon will be destroyed."

"Gen. Fosybes, we are getting readings of seismic activity all over Thraxel's surface," said Col. Brayla.

Gen. Fosybes walked over and looked at the monitor.

"Col. Brayla, what is the internal pressure of Thraxel's core?" asked Gen. Fosybes.

"Checking sir," said Col. Brayla. She then started to press a combination of buttons. "Sir, the internal pressure is up four hundred percent and it is still rising."

"Gen. Fosybes, what is happening?" asked Pres. Mosheben.

"Mr. President…" said Gen. Fosybes as the moon exploded.

"Sir, the target has been destroyed," said Col. Brayla. "We should hear and feel the impact any second."

"Mr. President, Thraxel has been destroyed," said Gen. Fosybes. "I recommend everyone there…"

The screen had lost signal. Gen. Fosybes turned to face Lt. Corbello.

"Sir, we lost all communications," said Lt. Corbello.

"Sir, I lost signals to all monitors as well," said Col. Brayla.

"Colonial, switch over to our local scans and tell me what is happening outside," said Gen. Forsybe.

"Checking, Sir," said Col. Brayla as she started to press a combination of buttons. The ship's section they were on would become one-third of the bridge section and it started to violently shake from the winds. Debris started to pound the roof and the north wall. "Sir, the gravitational pull is 2.3 bars below normal and steadily dropping. At the rate the pressure is dropping we will be launching in less than ten minutes."

A second later seismic activity was being felt and the sounds of thunder were being heard. Each seismic activity would last no more than twenty seconds with a short pause in between. As the gravitational pull continued to drop the seismic activity would become inversely proportional in strength. The sounds of thunder clashes would over lap each other.

"Gen. Brayla, how much longer?" asked Lt. Corbello.

"We should be lifting off right about…now," said Col. Brayla. There was a two-second delay before the module launched.

The wind shear as they traveled into space violently shook the section several times before they were able to leave Kobol's atmosphere. Thirty second after leaving the atmosphere, communication systems and signals to the monitors were being re-established.

"Sir, I have communications back and I'm picking up all kinds of communication chatter," said Lt. Corbello.

"Sir, I also have scanners," said Col. Brayla. "Most of the satellites were destroyed."

"Col. Brayla, what is the percent that launched?" asked Gen. Fosybes.

"So for we have twenty-five percent of the population of Kobol in orbit and that number is increasing by two percent every minute," said Col. Brayla.

"Sir, the president of Caprica had begun an announcement to the people," said Lt. Corbello. "Should I put it on the screen?"

"Do it," said Gen. Fosybes.

"Citizens of Kobol, you must remain calm and stay off of the communication system so we can coordinate the assembly stage of our evacuation," said President Kazner. "The faster we can couple each section together the less chance that we will lose a housing module. Some of you also may have unsecured yourself from your seat and are experiencing weightlessness. This is normal. Once your housing module is coupled with both the bridge section and the engineering section you will have an artificial gravity..."

"Sir, I have been running scans of each housing modules and I had found twenty of them so far that are slightly damaged and is leaking oxygen," said Col. Brayla.

"Let the pilots of the probes know which ones are leaking oxygen so those modules can be coupled first," said Gen. Fosybes.

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Brayla. She then proceeded to inform the pilots about the damaged modules.

As the time ticks away, eighty percent of the population had successfully launched into orbit. Most of the housing modules near the coastal region were destroyed before the launch. As each probe was intercepting a module to be coupled, a large number of people were joining the modules together on each starship. As the days passed twenty people that were coupling the modules together were killed and forty more were injured. After twelve days of continuously working as fast as they can their ships were complete. They then started on their way.

To be continued with The Magnetic Void


	2. The Magnetic Void

1

The Magnetic Void

**Disclaimers: The concept of thirteen colonies originating from Kobol belongs to Universal Studios. **

During the first few weeks the twelve colonies were able to remain in contact with the Zodia tribe. However once the Zodia tribe was four months away from the others all communication had ceased. There were many speculations that the Zodia tribe was ignoring the transmission from the twelve colonies.

After four years while traveling to the Nerryeus system the fleet came upon a black void in space. Their senses were useless while trying to scan the void. Admiral Torric from one of the Caprica's ships was being awakened. Eight minutes later he was stepping onto the bridge.

"Col. Karbol, report," said Adm. Torric.

"Sir, we had come to a halt in front a void," said Col. Karbol. "We have sent a probe into the void an hour ago; however we had lost contact with that pilot. I do not dare to send in another pilot."

"How far does this void go?" asked Adm. Torric.

"That is a good question sir, because we can't scan to the other side or around it," said Col. Karbol. "We have no clue to the size of this thing in width, depth or height."

"Sir, wasn't we told by scientists that there were planets in this direction?" asked Lt. Brimm.

"Dr. Eartha and Dr. Ali made the discovery a few years ago," said Lt. Raine.

"Sir, I'm not sure on which ship Dr. Eartha is on, but Dr. Ali is on this ship," said Col. Karbol.

Adm. Torric turned to face one of the bridge security officers.

"Lt. Leigh, go and tell Dr. Ali that her presence is requested on the bridge," said Adm. Torric.

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Leigh. He then left the bridge.

Ten minutes later, Athena, Ali's eighteen-year old daughter was waking up her mother.

"Athena, what is it?" asked Ali.

"Mother, a good looking security officer is here and he is saying you are needed on the bridge," said Athena as Ali had a stunned expression on her face as if she was very surprise at what Athena had said. "He won't say for what reason though."

"Well let the good looking security officer know I'll be there as soon as I get dress," said Ali as her husband Malak was waking up.

"Where are you going?" asked Malak.

"For some reason I'm needed on the bridge," said Ali as she was getting out of bed. "I will be back shortly."

As Ali was walking out of her bedroom Athena and Lt. Leigh were making conversation with each other. The conversation ended when Lt. Leigh saw Ali.

"Dr. Ali, I'm sorry to wake you, but Adm. Torric requests your presents," said Lt. Leigh

"Lead the way," said Ali.

Lt. Leigh and Ali then walked out.

"Dr. Ali, would you have any objections if I ask Athena to a triad game?" asked Lt. Leigh as they were walking in the direction of an elevator.

"Lt. Leigh, Athena is old enough to go out with whoever she pleases so why would I object to you asking her to a sports game?" asked Ali.

"You are a very influential person among the leaders of the thirteen tribes," said Lt. Leigh. "Well I guess it is twelve tribes now. So I don't wish to do anything that would get me in trouble with my superiors."

"I see you know of me, but you do not know me," said Ali. "If you knew me you would know that I'm not a type of person that would threaten a man's career because that man asked my daughter to a sporting event or even to dinner. If you do ask Athena to the triad game her favorite teem is the blue teem."

"Thank you, Dr. Ali," said Lt. Leigh as they were stepping onto an elevator.

"For future reference Athena's favorite flower is a stripe-culp," said Ali.

"Thanks for the hint, Dr. Ali," said Lt. Leigh.

"You're welcome," said Ali as she was grinning.

A few minutes later they were walking on the bridge.

"Dr. Ali, welcome to the bridge," said Adm. Torric.

"Thank you, Admiral," said Ali. "So what can I do for you?"

"The fleet is at the moment is sitting motionless in front of a black void," said Adm. Torric. "We need your expertise to tell us what we are dealing with."

Ali walked over to the navigation station and looked over the helmsman's shoulders to view their location.

"Adm. Torric, we are at the exact distance from Kobol that our probes were when they would stop transmitting to us," said Ali.

"Do you know what would be causing this void?" asked Adm. Torric.

Ali tapped the helmsman on his shoulder.

"Can you bring up a star chart?" asked Ali.

"Yes, Doctor," said the helmsman.

A second later Ali was looking at the star chart.

"Adm. Torric, if I would have to take a guess, I would have to say that this black void is a magnetic void. I believe what is causing the magnetic is our close proximity of Kobol's sun, the sun in Nerryeus system and the sun in the Erus system," said Ali. "At this location all three stars are relatively close to our present position."

"Can we go around it?" asked Adm. Torric.

"If I'm right about what is causing this void it will add another twenty years to our voyage," said Ali.

"So for us to get to the Nerryeus system we have no choice, but to pass through this void," said Adm. Torric.

"Admiral, I see only three options," said Ali. "We can go through it like two of our probes did or we can add another twenty years to our travels. Our last choice is to turn around and go with our thirteenth tribe to Earth. "

"Doctor, in your opinion which of the three should we do?" asked Adm. Torric.

"I would definitely eliminate turning around and following our thirteenth tribe to Earth as an option," said Ali. "From the two options that are left I would recommend closing the gap between our ships to where we can see each other through the windows and travel through the void."

"You don't believe that the void will pose a threat to us?" asked Adm. Torric.

"As I said before, two of our probes had made it through so in my opinion the void poses no threat to us," said Ali. "However, I do suspect that the void will interfere with our navigational fix and our communications with the other ships. That is the reason I recommended to bring our ships closer together."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Adm. Torric. "Lt. Tryse, get me President Kazner on the screen."

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Tryse.

A minute later President Kaznor was appearing on the screen.

"Pres. Kazner, Dr. Ali and I feel that the void poses no threat to us so with your permission I would like to proceed into the void."

"Hold on Admiral," said Pres. Kazner. Pres. Kazner then pressed a button. The screen then divided into twelve images onto one screen. The images on the screen were of the council of twelve. "Adm. Torric, we, the members of the council of twelve, have been discussing the void. Now Admiral, I would like for you to tell this council what you had told me."

"Council members, Dr. Ali is with me on the bridge," said Adm. Torric. "She believes that the magnetic void is caused by the close proximity of the three stars in this region of space. The void is also too wide to go around. Dr. Ali also believes that the only two problems that the void will cause for us are our navigational fix and our ship-to-ship communications. So I feel our best option is to bring the ships in the fleet to where we can see one another out of a window and continue into the void."

"Council members, if it will help to decide as if we should go through the void, this void is what kept our probes from transmitting to us," said Dr. Ali. "Since we did receive transmissions from two of our probes we know that this void ends at some point. I feel if we continue on at our present course with no deviation of that course while in the void we should have no problems at reaching the Nerryeus system."

"All that will support to go through the void say aye," said Pres. Kazner.

"Aye," said everyone from the council of twelve.

"Adm. Torric, you have a go and may the lords of Kobol guide us though safely," said Pres. Kazner. The communication was then terminated.

"Lt. Tryse, contact all of the ships in the fleet and tell them to tighten their formation," said Adm. Torric. "They are to maintain a visual of the ships around them at all times."

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Tryse. He then started to contact the other ships.

"Well Admiral, if you don't need anything else I'm going back to bed," said Ali.

"Doctor, before you leave do you know where Dr. Eartha is at?" asked Adm. Torric.

"Dr. Eartha is on one of the Gemini-ships along with her relatives," said Ali. "Well, have a good day." Ali then walked out.

Fifteen minutes later the probe pilot that was reported lost was boarding one of the ships.

Four hours later, Ali's sleep was interrupted by her son's daggit. After she woke up she noticed that Malak was not in bed with her. She then got up and got ready for work.

As Ali was walking out of her bedroom, Shadow was whining and scratching at the door to get out.

"Good morning," said Keegan, Ali's fifteen-year-old son.

"Good morning, Keegan," said Ali. "Does Shadow need to be taken to the pet yard?"

"It's not that," said Keegan. "The tabernacle has remained full for the last three hours. Shadow is whining because of all the people walking back and forth."

"Can you get him away from the door please?" asked Ali.

"Shadow! Come here!" said Keegan. The daggit went to Keegan.

"Did your father leave already to open the classrooms?" asked Ali.

"He cancelled all classes for today," said Keegan.

"If he cancelled all the classes then where is he?" asked Ali.

"He is at the tabernacle with everyone else," said Keegan.

"Did someone die that I don't know about?" asked Ali.

"Everyone is praying to the lords of Kobol that they will deliver us from the black endless sea we had entered," said Keegan. "Mother, people are over reacting to the facts aren't they?"

"Extremely," said Ali. "So Keegan, who got everyone praying for their lives?"

"The Sovereign Mother," said Keegan.

"I thought as much," said Ali. "A high ranking religious person like her normally prays to the lords of Kobol when they spot a comet. I will go and have a talk with her before she has the entire fleet in a panic. When Athena wakes up tell her I can use her help in the lab today."

"She is with Father," said Keegan.

"Of course, the only person that is not praying is the person that has the explanation of what is happening," said Ali. She then walked out.

After a short walk down the corridor Ali was entering the tabernacle. Everyone was squatting in the floor and holding candles as they were praying. There was hardly any room for anyone to move. The Sovereign Mother saw Ali as she entered. She watched Ali as Ali walked up to her.

"I was wondering what would get you in here," said Sovereign Mother.

"I'm here to talk to you," said Ali.

"What about?" asked Sovereign Mother.

"Can we go somewhere so we can talk in private?" asked Ali. The Sovereign Mother then turned to face the people.

"My children, everyone is to continue praying. I will be back shortly," said Sovereign Mother. She then turned to face Ali again. "Come with me."

The Sovereign Mother led Ali into the back room. After entering the door was shut behind him.

"Sovereign Mother, I know you don't mean no harm, but what you got started aboard this ship can cause a panic within the fleet," said Ali.

"The only thing I've done was to offer prayer to our crisis," said Sovereign Mother.

"But that is just it, there is no crisis," said Ali.

"Doctor, have you looked out the window lately?" asked Sovereign Mother.

"Sovereign Mother, I know it is totally black outside," said Ali. "We have entered a magnetic void. I was the one that convinced the council of twelve that the void poses no threat to us. As long as we don't deviate from our course while within the void we will exit the void and on course."

"You do not think that praying for us to remain on course is worth praying over?" asked Sovereign Mother.

"I do not feel it is necessary to pray to overcome a crisis when there is no crisis," said Ali. "If we remain in this void for more than three years then I'll start praying."

"Doctor, people from this ship come in here because they are no longer seeing the stars," said Sovereign Mother. "When they come in here they are all ready in a state of panic. To calm them down I offer them prayer and guidance. I tell them they are to have faith in the lords of Kobol."

"Did you ever stop to think to tell them to have faith of the people that are navigating the ship?" asked Ali.

"You are wanting me to tell the people that come in here to pray to have faith in the same people that lied and betrayed them?" asked Sovereign Mother.

"They did that to save their lives from a dying sun," said Ali.

"What do you mean from a dying sun?" asked Sovereign Mother.

"And I wasn't thinking when I allowed that to slip," said Ali.

"Doctor, what really happen on Kobol?" asked Sovereign Mother. "And before you answer that I will remind you that you are in the house of the lords of the Kobol."

"Sovereign Mother, the threat of Kobol's atmosphere deteriorating was true, however the cause was from a dying sun," said Ali. "There were only a small number of people from the scientific community that knew the truth. Not even the council of thirteen knew the truth."

"Doctor, why was the council of thirteen deceived?" asked Sovereign Mother.

"The scientific community felt if the council of thirteen knew about the sun, the tribes Sagittarius, Virgo and Pisces wouldn't allowed themselves to leave thinking that it was the will of the lords of Kobol," said Ali.

"You're correct. They wouldn't have left," said Sovereign Mother.

"So you understand as to why this must be kept quiet?" asked Ali.

"I will not keep this from our holy scriptures," said Sovereign Mother.

"I don't know what will happen if you don't," said Ali.

"Nothing will happen," said Sovereign Mother.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ali.

"The tribes Sagittarius, Virgo and Pisces will know that if it was the will of the lords of Kobol for them to die, the scientific community's deception would not have prevented it," said Sovereign Mother.

"I'm not as certain as you are," said Ali.

"I'm right about this, Doctor," said Sovereign Mother. "I'm also right about the people in the next room. They are not going to have faith in your scientific words or our fleet's navigational crew. They will have faith in the lords of Kobol, however."

"Ok, I'm convince at what you are doing is the right thing," said Ali. "Perhaps you can use your influence on people and let them know that what we had done was done to save lives."

"I will do what I can, but I'm afraid with that even the lords of Kobol would find that to be a challenge," said Sovereign Mother.

"Thank you," said Ali. She then left.

During the passing months the fleet remained within the void. More and more people would go to the ship's tabernacle to pray.

Lt. Leigh and Athena began spending a lot of their time together.

After being in the void for almost two years Ali had even walked into the tabernacle. The Sovereign Mother just smiled as she watched Ali light the candle.

Ali noticed the Sovereign Mother smiling at her. Ali just allowed a grin. Everyone's attention was then drawn to the corridors as a man was yelling out.

"A bright star has appeared," a man yelled as he was running through the corridors. "A bright star has appeared."

Within thirty hours the entire fleet cleared the void.

After traveling for another two years the twelve tribes discovered that the solar system they are traveling to had more than two ocean planets that can support life.

To be continued with Zodia: The Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol


End file.
